Vehicles may interact with and/or include multiple wireless devices, such as a remote keyless entry (RKE) system and an integrated garage door opener. Typically, such wireless devices operate according to different communication standards. For example, a remote keyless entry (RKE) system may operate according to one communication standard and an integrated garage door opener may operate according to another communication standard. Examples of wireless communication standards used in vehicles include, for example, proprietary communication standards for tire pressure monitoring systems, Bluetooth, global positioning systems (GPS), IEEE 802.11b/a, cellular phone, WiFi, Zigbee, etc.
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a vehicle system for communication with multiple wireless devices. The system includes a separate communication module 102,104 and 106 and interface 110, 112 and 114 for each communication standard. Each communication module houses the communication components for the particular communication standard. System 100 includes a garage door opener communication module 102, a RKE communication module 104 and a GPS communication module 106. RKE communication module 104 receives data from an RKE remote wireless device (e.g., a key FOB) via antenna 108 and forwards the data to the vehicle via interface 112. Accordingly, RKE communication module 104 serves as node for data transfer between the vehicle and the RKE remote wireless device. GPS communication module 106 serves as the node for data transfer between the vehicle and a remote GPS system and garage door opener communication module 102 serves as the node for data transfer between the vehicle and a remote garage door opener.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system for providing communication between a vehicle and multiple wireless devices using a single data transfer module or node that is configured to support multiple wireless communication standards. It would also be advantageous to provide a wireless data transfer module in a vehicle that is configured to provide communication between the vehicle and a plurality of wireless devices operating via different communication standards.